The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Doritaenopsis Orchid, and hereinafter is referred to by the cultivar name, ‘Moon N12’.
The new cultivar is a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Tainan, Taiwan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform pot-type Doritaenopsis Orchid cultivars having attractive flower coloration.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor from within the progeny of a cross-pollination of two unnamed proprietary selections of Doritaenopsis and Phalaenopsis Orchids, not patented, on Oct. 18, 1999, in a controlled environment in Tainan, Taiwan.
Asexual propagation by tissue culture in a laboratory in Tainan, Taiwan has been used to increase the number of plants for evaluation and has demonstrated that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new Doritaenopsis Orchid, ‘Moon N12,’ are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.